


On Repeat

by Rumpabumbum



Series: From Tumblr [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, more relationships to come possibly, more tags to come, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: Collection of oneshots I posted on Tumblr over the summer. More specific descriptions in the chapters.





	1. Territorial

Bright morning walks were Lady’s favorites. Her mistress used to take her on them every morning during the summer, but they’d become rare treats once began toting her book bag with her everywhere, leaving Lady to wander the apartment alone for hours until she’d return.

After this morning’s brief surprise excursion, Lady felt as though she could have run another three miles. As it was they returned to the apartment far too soon. Sansa went straight to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of water. Her face was a bright pink shade, breath coming fast and heavy.

               Lady sat on all fours, waiting for Sansa to scratch her behind the ears. She watched Sansa swallow all the water in the cups, a few droplets dripping out of her mouth and down her throat. She dropped the cup in the sink.

               “Lady, we’re going to have to restart a bit slower. Mommy’s legs are about to give out,” her arms stretched down to itch Lady’s favorite spot.

               Sansa walked past on her way to her room. Lady followed until she reached the front door again. She stopped and sat right in front. Her tail whooshed back and forth.

               Sometimes after walks, Sansa would let Lady explore the apartment complex. They lived on the first floor of the building, which had open concourses for Lady to wander through. It had been so long since Lady went on a solo adventure.

               At the couch Sansa turned around and stared Lady down, which lasted all of three seconds.

               “But only for a few minutes. I have to meet auntie Jeyne at the coffee shop to study,” Sansa pushed open the door for Lady.

               She elegantly walked out and began her journey. First, she sniffed the new bushes. She could tell they were new because of the leaves in the bushes. As such, she was forced to pee on as many as possible.

               The squirrels in the back teased her. Lady chased them around and around the small patch of grass until they scampered up the tall oak looming behind the wire fence.

               Satisfyingly tired and ready to go back in, Lady sat in front of the apartment to wait for Sansa to let her back in. While she waited, a black cat slithered through the dog door tiny dogs used to get in and out of their apartments. On her best behavior, Lady remained perfectly still.

               She liked cats. Many of the other dogs she played with at the dog park loathed them, but the ones Lady had met weren’t as vicious as the ones they described.

               This cat, with its white paws and the little white spot behind its ear, jumped on top of the window mantle. He carefully evaded the flower pot in the middle of the mantle. “Who are you?” he stretched out his paws.

               “I’m Lady!” Lady yipped. “Are you new?”

               “My mistress just moved in this weekend. No one mentioned dogs living across the hall,” he hissed.

               Lady tilted her head to the side. “Not dogs. Just me. And my mistress. She’s very nice. She gives me tummy rubs and treats. Maybe she’ll give you some too.”

               The cat hopped off the window mantle. He stalked forward to the middle of the hallway and sat down. “I would want anything from a mutt-lover.”

               “What’s that supposed to mean?” Lady stood up. She didn’t take kindly to insults against Sansa.

               Instead of own up to his words, the car turned, tail up, and sauntered back to the apartment he came from. “I wouldn’t expect a big dumb dog to understand. Hopefully your owner isn’t as dim as you are.

               The cat jumped back on top of the mantle. He sat down beside the pot.

               Lady came forward a few feet from the neighbor’s front door. “I don’t know what your problem is, but there’s no need to be rude. You’ve never even met Sansa.”

               “I don’t need to meet her. I’ve already met you.” Without warning, the cat nudged the pot off the mantle. Lady barely jumped back in time to avoid being smashed. The pot crashed to the ground, clay shards scattered in all directions.

               Lady barked at the cat. “What the hell?! Why would you do that?”

               The cat jumped down to the ground. “You’ll see.”

               He was framing her. Smartass cat thought he could get her in trouble. Lady dashed in front of him, blocking his way to his front door. She lowered herself into her “play” position as Sansa liked to call it, though she was hardly playing now.

               The cat hissed. Claws out, he scratched Lady across the nose. She growled, but didn’t give up her position.

               Both owners burst out the door simultaneously.

               “Ser Pounce!” “Lady!” both ladies screamed at the same time.

               Ser Pounce’s owner was there first. She stepped between the pets. “Is this your monstrosity?!” she shouted.

               Sansa grabbed a hold of Lady’s collar and tugged her away. The other woman looked angry enough to smack Lady. Fortunately, she was preoccupied picking up Ser Pounce now that Sansa had a hold of Lady.

               “I’m so sorry,” Sansa apologized. “Lady usually minds her business.”

               “Keep that mongrel locked away,” the woman held Ser Pounce tight against her. Her brown waves curtained the cat’s face, though Lady swore she saw the evil animal smirk at the drama he caused.

               “You think Lady did that? Your cat has dirt all over his paws.” Sansa scoffed. Lady raised her nose in the air, glad of her mistress’s defense.

               “I heard your beast barking out here. It scared poor Ser Pounce and made him jump. Look, he’s shaking,” the woman glanced down at the cat in her arms. He put on a show of vibrating in her arms, pretending to look terrified of Lady.

               “Oh yeah, poor kitty who just shredded my dog’s nose with its claws,” Sansa gently rubbed a finger over the open wound on Lady’s nose.

               The woman rolled her eyes. She stepped back toward her door. “That thing doesn’t belong in a complex. Put it back in the wild where it came from or the next time it hurts my cat, the landlord will hear of it.”

               The woman spun around and re-entered her own apartment.

               “Some people,” Sansa muttered under her breath. She pulled Lady back into the apartment and guided her into the bathroom. Lady sat patiently while Sansa gathered various materials. She poured a plastic bottle full of liquid onto a cotton ball. Gently, Sansa dabbed t against Lady’s muzzle. The sting caused Lady to jump back at first. “Shhh, shhh,. It’s okay Lady. It won’t hurt you.”

               Like a brave direwolf, Lady took the sting and let Sansa finish cleaning her up. “Our new neighbor is some piece of work. Margaery Tyrell and Ser Pounce. A pair meant for each other.”

               Lady rubbed her head against Sansa’s hand. She’d be a happy dog if she never saw that Ser Pounce again.

 

 


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Margaery share a moment after a night out.

“Why do you have so many stairs Sans?” Margaery whined.

               “I’ve been wondering the exact same thing,” Sansa grunted. 

 

               Walking was less tiring when she shared her wait with Sansa, so Margaery leaned more against her. They both wobbled, shaking Margaery’s vision which for some reason was the most hilarious thing Margaery had seen this evening.

               “Whoa Sans! That was incrreeeddddibbbbllllleeee,” Margaery giggled.

               “Don’t fall, don’t fall, don’t fall,” Sansa muttered to herself as she lugged Margaery up the final three steps before they were on solid, flat wood.

               Flat surfaces weren’t enough to keep Margaery upright. She stumbled in the walkway between apartments. Sansa barely caught her arm in time to prevent her from crashing to the floor.

               “That was so much fun! Wasn’t that fun Sansa? We should have fun like that EVERY Saturday!” Margaery raised her arms high in the air and tried to spin around.

               Sansa was grateful this wasn’t a weekly occurrence. Both she and Margaery had major finals coming up, so nights out were few and far between. When they did go out, Margaery was usually the one who remained sober. She was enough of a mess flirting all over the bar when she limited herself to just one or two drinks. Tonight was Dany’s birthday though and Dany was fully intendent on getting Margaery drunk. All the fun of seeing Margaery let loose without having to deal with the klutzy consequences. As Margaery’s roommate, that was Sansa’s job.

               “Yes, Margaery. Oodles and oodles of fun,” Sansa unlocked the door, shoving it open past the old, mismatched frame with one final heave. Sansa flipped on the lights immediately. She guided Margaery to sit on the couch before going back to shove the door back in place.

               “Do you need any water? Scratch that, you do need water. Stay,” she ordered her roommate. Sansa popped into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water in hand. Surprisingly, Margaery had obeyed.

               “Here,” she handed Margaery the glass of water, “drink some now and keep it by your bedside. I’ll leave a bottle of aspirin next to it.”

               “Aww, Sansa! You’re so sweeeet,” Margaery grinned lopsided and goofy. Gods she could be so adorable. It was another reminder of how Sansa wished Margaery was single. Instead she was with some other mystery girl that Sansa had not yet met.

               She fetched the bottle of aspirin from her purse. Margaery was struggling to get up on her own, so Sansa hoisted one of her arms over her shoulder. “You’re not drinking this much again.”

               “You have pretty hair,” Margaery giggled. “Nice and soft. And soooo red. Like a big red…what’s a good fruit? A carrot!”

               “That’s a vegetable.” Sansa didn’t bother turning on the light. She helped Margaery get into the bed.

               “Well they should make it a fruit. Hey, where are you going?” with unexpected strength for her state, Margaery pulled Sansa back to the bed. “You’re supposed to stay with me.”

               “Margaery, I’m tired,” Sansa tried to pry Margaery’s fingers from around her waist. They tightened their hold, tugging Sansa backward.

               “Then sleep,” Margaery whispered.

               She didn’t want to fight Margaery. The selfish, indulgent part of her begged for her to do as Margaery asked. Her hands felt so right holding her. Nothing would come of it. So Sansa stayed.

               Margaery situated herself and Sansa under the sheets. She started at the edge of the bed, but soon scooted so that her head nestled against Sansa’s arm. The alcohol on her breath was still strong enough for Sansa to smell.

               Within moments Margaery grew tired of her position and shifted up the bed. Face to face with Sansa, Margaery leaned in, invading Sansa’s personal space. “I like you Sansa.”

               “Margaery we’re best friends,” Sansa stated, hoping to put some distance between herself and Margaery. It was too much.

               “No. I mean like like. Like I like you more than friends.” Margaery scooted again, inches from Sansa’s lips. Her fingers toyed with the hair dangling around Sansa’s shoulders.

               Her lips were so close that Sansa could taste the tequilla Margaery had been downing all night. Even in the dark her lips looked soft like rose petals. It was right. And it was wrong.

               “Stop,” Sansa whispered.

               She stopped. But she didn’t move far away. She settled back down against Sansa’s side. “You’ll see one day. You’re going to be mine and I’ll be yours,” Margaery muttered, her words trailing into a yawn.

               That day couldn’t come soon enough, Sansa thought. She spent the next hour staring at the ceiling, wondering whether this was a beginning or a missed opportunity.


End file.
